crimesceneinvestigationrolesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elly March
Elena "Elly" Alexandra March is a young CSI intern in the NYPD crime lab. She is blunt, but a hopeful person. Also, she's smart and not squeamish. She is definitely a "city girl", and wouldn't even make a whole hour in the country. Also, her family is Italian. Early Life Elly was a depressed child back then. She had so much drama in life, and it was definitely not happy. It mostly involved her and boys. Elly was so irritated with that, she would often look at boys with disgust. Elly was allowed to date guys at age 13, and she's 16 right now. She has only dated a few guys, but she's dumped them shortly after they asked her out. She's still looking for her chivlarious and kind guy. Elly's parents were divorced when Elly was only 5. She lives with her mom. It's a bit lonely, because her mother was always working, and Elly's older sister, who was in high school, lived with her father. Currently, her older sister is 26 years old, which means that she is 10 years older than Elly. Elly is an aunt, because of her older sister. She has been for about two years. Elly has one niece and one nephew. Their names are Kelsey and Alfred. Elly is very dedicated with her young relatives, and are affectionate with them. "Elly is one of the most different girls out there. Most, would proabably just swoon at the sight of Taylor Lautner, but she would just spit on his sandals. That's pretty impressive, especially for a girl." Elly is currently 16, and she is in a local public high school. It is noted that Elly is a popular student there. She is also said to be "one of the smartest girls that were popular." Elly is a part time employee/trainee at the NYPD crime lab. She joined at season 3. Personality Elly is blunt. She is honest, straightforward, etc. Elly is kind, however, and fashionable. She is skinny, and is a bit too proud. She's not arrogant, but she is modest. Elly is affectionate, and a romantic. She is a dedicated member of the team, and she is one of the best. Elly seems to have suffered through worse times, much worser than the crime lab ever expected. They think she's just a happy-go-lucky child, and sweet. But, under that coat of nail polish, she's actually pretty harsh and strict. Relationships Mac-Elly Mac is Elly's boss and supervisor. They don't usually talk, but they occasionally share glances. Jo-Elly They usually work together. Jo is like a mother figure to her, and offers a lot of advice to her. The advice is usually about relationships, but it's also about crimes and such. They are really close. Destiny-Elly Destiny Danville is the daughter of Jo Danville. Elly and her are not close and they act polite and solemn together. Both are smart and they visit each other sometimes. Trivia *She is smart, and has the GPA of 4.2 *Elly specializes in firearms *She wants to work in the crime lab when she graduates college. *Elly is currently single *She always is practicing shooting bullets *Can't swim *Hates the cold *Dedicated member of the lab *Does field work, not lab work *Loves cupcakes and brownies *She is Italian-American *She can speak Italian